versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyogre
Kyogre is a Water-type mythical Pokémon, introduced in the third generation of the series as one of the mascot legendaries. Background Kyogre is a member of the Hoenn region's Legendary Weather Trio. It's said that Kyogre is an embodiment of the oceans themselves, and that it helped to form them when shaping the ocean. While it is seldom seen by humans, the legends state that powerful storms follow it wherever it goes, and that it once did battle against it's eternal rival Groudon before the fight was broken up by a dragon of the skies. Stats Attack Potency: Multi-Continent Level (Is described as "the embodiment of the sea", and has control over all of the planet's oceans. Equal to it's rival Groudon, which can shape continents with ease.) | Planet Level (Created a violent storm spanning across the planet by roaring.) Speed: Relativistic (Superior to non-legendary Pokémon, who can keep up with and use light-based attacks.) | At least Relativistic (Has a higher speed stat than it's base form Durability: Multi-Continent Level (Able to take attacks from Groudon.) | Planet Level (Able to take attacks from Primal Groudon, who is equal to it in power.) Hax: Absolute Zero Ice and One-Hit Kill via Sheer Cold, Stat Manipulation, Healing via Aqua Ring, Power Negation as Primal Kyogre (Primordial Sea completely negates Fire-type moves.) Intelligence: Unknown. Stamina: High. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Abilities *'Drizzle:' Base Kyogre's primary ability. Creates a rainstorm that lasts for a few turns upon entering the battlefield. While rain is active, Water-type moves have increased power while Fire-type ones have theirs reduced. Also boosts the accuracy of the moves Thunder and Hurricane to 100%. Duration can be extended if holding a Damp Rock. *'Primordial Sea:' Primal Kyogre's primary ability. Functions the same as Drizzle, except the rain will remain on the field so long as Primal Kyogre is active (unless countered by Desolate Land or Delta Stream), and while active, Fire-type moves are completely ineffective. Moves *'Ancient Power:' A Rock-type special move. The user magically summons fossilized rocks to throw them at the target. Has a small chance of boosting all of the user's stats by one stage each. *'Water Pulse:' A Water-type special move. The user conjures a sphere of water and launches it at the target. Has a small chance of leaving the target confused. *'Scary Face:' A Normal-type status move. The user intimidates the opponent by making a threatening face, causing their Speed stat to be lowered by two stages. *'Aqua Tail:' A Water-type physical move. The user forms water around their tail before striking the opponent. Has no secondary effects. *'Body Slam:' A Normal-type physical move. Self-explanatory, the user rams into the opponent with their body. Has a chance to paralyze the target. *'Aqua Ring:' A Water-type status move. Summons a ring of water that will replenish a small chunk of the user's health at the end of every turn, unless switched out. *'Ice Beam:' An Ice-type special move. The user shoots a beam with a small chance to leave the target frozen. *'Origin Pulse:' Kyogre's signatue move. A Water-type special move that hits all adjacent opponents in double or triple battles. *'Calm Mind:' A Psychic-type status move. The user concentrates to boost it's Special Attack and Special Defense stats by one stage each. *'Muddy Water:' A Water-type special move. The user summons a wave of filthy water, hitting all adjacent opponents with a chance to lower their accuracy. *'Sheer Cold:' An Ice-type special move. Has very poor accuracy, but if it lands, it takes out the target in one hit, regardless of stat changes. *'Hydro Pump:' A Water-type special move. The user shoots a powerful stream of water at the target. Has no secondary effects. *'Double-Edge:' A Normal-type physical move. The user rams into the opponent, taking a third recoil damage of the damage dealt to the target. *'Water Spout:' A Water-type special move. The user sprays water onto the opponent. It decreases in power the less health the user has. Equipment *'Blue Orb:' When equipped, it allows Kyogre to revert into it's Primal form when it enters battle. Key Kyogre | Primal Kyogre Powerscaling *Groudon (Is Kyogre's rival legendary and considered to be equal in power.) *Rayquaza (As the Trio Leader of the Weather Trio, it should be comparable if not superior to both Kyogre and Groudon.) Weaknesses *Takes super-effective damage from Electric and Grass-type attacks, and can likely be applied to abilities or attacks with similar properties. *Drizzle's effects can be negated by other weather-effecting abilities or moves. **Primordial Sea can only be counteracted by the Desolate Land or Delta Stream abilities. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Monsters Category:Water Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Multi-Continent Level Category:Planet Level Category:Relativistic